


𝚀𝚞𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜

by O1K4W4M1LKBR43D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Iwaizumi the dumbass, Matsukawa and Hanamaki the horrible wingmans, Oikawa accidently gets in a "accident", Oikawa joins Karasuno (IK THIS IS LIKE RANDOM SUSH), Oikawa the heart breaker, Sugawara the mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O1K4W4M1LKBR43D/pseuds/O1K4W4M1LKBR43D
Summary: Tora Oikawa was missing since middle school. After a game of volleyball against a girls volleyball team she didn't arrive home.{ 2 years later }"Hello! I'm Tora Oikawa! I hope we can be good friends this year!" The chocolate haired girl smiled and tilted her head sideways, letting her braid fall off her shoulder, holding tightly to her bag.A/N:So this was my jojo account and i might post new chapters to my old stories but it'd be unlikely because I have been too into Haikyuu sorry!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	𝚀𝚞𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜

Name: Oikawa Toru  
Age: 15  
Family: Mother, Miksai Oikawa, Father, Kaito Oikawa, Older sister, Asami Oikawa  
Where was Last seen: On her way back from school volleyball match  
When was last seen: October 13, 2009  
Was last seen with: Iwaizumi Hajime


End file.
